Professor Isabella Fauve
Academic and Professional Career Isabella began her academic career under questionable circumstances. Upon discovering she was a witch, ‘Izzie’ immediately wanted to attend Ilvermorny, but her parents, both muggles, didn’t understand the Wizarding world and forbade her from going. This prompted Izzie to run away to Ilvermorny herself where she excelled in all her studies but was exceptionally proficient in art and reality manipulation. Eventually she discovered she could use her art to make portkeys to others places. Keeping her newfound talent a secret, she began experimenting by making portkeys to various locations. Starting with small distances, she slowly improved her abilities until she could make portkeys connecting continents. But she was overconfident in her self-taught skill. Thinking she had mastered it, she decided to surprise her sister, who was in England, but when she stepped through the painting she realized something was very wrong. She was in the right place but the wrong time. She immediately tried to step back through the painting but the magical energies which had brought her through time had also wrecked the painting. It would take time for her to get back, if it could be done at all. Determined to get home, Izzie began searching for help and quickly came across some goblins who had been attracted to the burst of magical energy caused by her arrival. Leading her back to their home, the goblins were extremely helpful, willingly offering her food and a place to rest. As she worked to get home she noticed the terrible conditions under which the goblins lived, and the cruel discrimination they faced from the wizard community. Knowing the dangers of time travel she interacted with as few people as possible, but the awful situation of her goblin friends gnawed at her conscience. The Wizard Council, the ruling body at the time, seemed either unable or unwilling to help their plight, and the lack of goblin representation on Wizengamot meant they had no real legal options to seek justice. Izzie was appalled at the Council’s lack of concern. Despite the danger of being trapped forever in the past, Izzie decided she had to do something. She noticed that goblins of this time had magical talents but never focused their energies through wands, a practice which greatly increases the strength and potency of the magic. Although Izzie was no wandmaker she used what little she knew to fashion crude wands and teach the goblins how to use them. They took to this new teaching extremely well and Goblins everywhere started to wield wands. Satisfied she had aided her new friends, she focused her efforts on returning home, which she eventually did. But when she stepped through the painting a dozen Unspeakables from the Ministry of Mysteries awaited her. They immediately arrested her with no explanation of what she had done. After her incarceration she was assigned a defense attorney who revealed the cause of the arrest: by teaching the goblins to wield magic through wands she had sparked the goblin rebellions of 1612, some of the bloodiest rebellions in English history. Still believing she had done the right thing, but realizing that the ministry would not feel the same, she lied in her testimony telling them she thought the goblins were just trying to help her get home. But even her lies couldn’t help her and she was found guilty of temporal crimes. Her paintings were confiscated by the ministry for further study. However, her attorney fought valiantly on her behalf, and her fake pleas of innocence were heard. She was allowed an apprenticeship in the field of Magical Environment Manipulation, and sentenced to pay reparations for the damage she caused to the wizarding community, an amazingly light sentence given the nature of her crimes. Of course, the ministry would be taking those payments themselves. Having finished her apprenticeship Izzie attempted to find a job, but despite her impressive talents she could find none. She took a bar tending job hoping for something better soon, but her search would be in vain. Discouraged, she was contacted by her former defense attorney regarding a deal. The ministry offered to take a huge amount off her debt if she would teach at Hogwarts. Desperate to pay back the financial burden unfairly placed on her she acquiesced and moved to Hogwarts. During Argon’s invasion a strange meeting occurred. As she defended the school her old defense attorney once again appeared but as a member of Argon’s army. She was injured fighting him and could duel no more. However, instead of killing her this old ‘friend’ informed her that the Ministry was worse than the Council she had hated so long ago. If fact, he said they were worse. He then vanished leaving Izzie to tend her wounds. Argon was defeated but her friend’s words struck deep with Izzie and the once pleasant Izzie began to turn. She realized that to do good one must, at times, break the law. When she heard of the Forgotten, a group of wizards who formed an alliance to seek justice from the ministry, she immediately left her job at Hogwarts to join them. There, her skills at teaching have been extremely useful for the education of the younger more inexperienced members. She still plans to pay back her debt to the ministry, using funds she intends to steal from them, an irony which she knows will not be lost to those in the ministry. Becoming more and more disillusioned with any type of ‘label’, she plans to steal the Hogwarts’s sorting hat and destroy it. She has also contacted goblins and informed them of her place in their history. Those who believe her are more than willing to aid her in her schemes. Personal Life Isabella is an expert at magical environment manipulation. She can warp reality, change the color of objects, and create incredible effects using art. Her self portrait, which is really just a copy of her, is able to leap in and out of paintings, reporting information back to Izzie. Her portrait is even able to cast low level spells that can disable defenses. She can create portkeys using her art although since she accidentally traveled to the past with one she uses them sparingly. She is an expert at wandless magic and goblin art- both taught to her by goblins. Izzie excels at the invisibility charm, the Gemini charm, and can even create the illusion of shape shifting. She has an invisibility cloak most likely given to her by the goblins.